Forever Promise
by kurttoyourblaine
Summary: A reaction fic to the spoilers about 5x01


**A/N: Reaction fic to the new spoilers for 5x01**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is associated with the television show Glee or with The Beatles.**

* * *

The surprise wedding had left Kurt in a state of pure happiness and longing at the same time. While he was happy for Will and Emma for finally getting married and he was happy that they would no longer just dance around each other like Finn and Rachel had a tendency of doing, he felt the longing of wanting to have what they did. He was tired of feeling lonely and without the love that they clearly had. He needed it back, but he was terrified what would happen when he took Blaine back. He was afraid of what Blaine might do to him, and Kurt Hummel had never been afraid of what Blaine Anderson was going to do.

After the celebrating of Will and Emma's wedding was winding down, he found himself being pulled aside from where he was talking to Sam and laughing at his impressions by Blaine. His heart gave a little flutter as the younger boy took his hand and lead him out into the hall.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked with wide, hopeful eyes. He had the cutest little smile playing on his soft looking lips that made Kurt forget what he was supposed to be doing, and that was answering him.

"I, y-yeah." He stuttered slightly and would have blushed if it was anyone but Blaine. "Of course I do." He smiled as his words came out properly this time instead of his vocal chords betraying him and making him look like a complete idiot in his own mind.

Blaine broke out in a wider smile and reached out to take Kurt's hand. "Then there's somewhere we need to go. Some people want to see you again." He had the slightest glint of something in his eye that Kurt couldn't quite pick out. Whatever it was though, it was something that was clearly going to lead to something good.

Kurt simply nodded and allowed himself to be pulled out to Blaine's car. He trusted that Santana would notice his absence and grab his bag before she left. If not, hopefully someone else would.

When they got to the car, Blaine pulled open the passenger seat door for him, which Kurt thanked him with a small, warm smile before settling into the seat. He buckled his seat belt and only then noticed that Blaine was still lingering at the door.

"This is going to sound weird, but can you um, put this on?" He asked, sheepishly holding a small piece of fabric out to Kurt. Kurt didn't think twice before reaching out and taking the blind fold from Blaine's hand and tying it carefully around his head so he hopefully didn't mess up his hair. Blaine grinned widely once the blindfold was on and shut Kurt's door. He jogged around to the other side quickly and climbed in, trying to leave Kurt alone for as little time as possible when he was left with only four senses.

Kurt relaxed slightly when he heard Blaine getting in the car. He didn't really like being at a disadvantage, and he hated feeling vulnerable in most situations, so it was a complete relief when he was no longer alone in the car.

"Alright, ready to go?"

Kurt smiled and jumped a little when he heard Blaine's voice. It was soothing to him when he was currently unable to see. He gave a little nod and they were soon on their way to where ever it was he was being taken with the top 40 pop songs of the week playing low on the high quality radio in Blaine's car.

The vehicle stopped about an hour or so later just before they were about to announce the top 5 of the week. Though staying in the car long enough to listen to number one if they were close enough was kind of a tradition for them, Blaine was out of the car quickly and was helping Kurt out. Soon, they were inside out of the too warm sun and in an air conditioned building. They walked for another minute or so before he heard hushed voices talking and then everything went silent. He heard footsteps as Blaine crossed the room to be with the other people.

"Take off the blindfold." Blaine's voice was most definitely where the others were now. He did as he was instructed and was quickly shocked to see the Warblers from when he had joined in front of him, Blaine standing proudly as the lead once again. The others had their uniforms on, but Blaine had traded his blazer jacket for his warbler jacket which had clearly been kept in amazing condition.

He took a look around where he was after he had noted all of the friendly faces and the wardrobe change and was hit in the gut with a force of nostalgia as he took in the tall, curving staircase and the gorgeous sun roof above their heads. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the Warblers starting humming the opening chords to an all too familiar song.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Kurt felt like the breath was stolen from his lungs as Blaine sung to him. His heart was leaping in his chest as he really _saw_ Blaine. E saw him for the pure beauty that he was. He saw him for the love that was always in his eyes whenever he was looking at him. He saw Blaine like Blaine must have saw him when he sang this song almost two years ago now.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

As the warblers finished their song, Kurt felt a small tear roll down his cheek. This is what it felt like to clearly see what you have been looking for forever. He already knew that Blaine was his forever, he just wasn't willing to admit that to himself once again. Now though, he was. He was fully prepared to take Blaine for everything that he was once again.

Blaine stepped ahead of the group as the Warblers stayed silent and beaming, hope for something shining in their eyes. The short lead approached him slowly, reaching a hand out as an offering for Kurt to take. Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's and curled his own finger's around the other boy's, letting himself enjoy the comforting feeling that washed over him.

Blaine lead Kurt over to the staircase and stood on the second one so that he was a little taller than Kurt, but not by much. He didn't let go of the boy's hand, but took botch of them in his own. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts before he spoke, letting the speech that he had practiced over and over again fall from his lips.

"Kurt, I can honestly say I have never loved another person, place, or thing more than I love you. You may want to interrupt and remind me of the terrible thing I did this year, but I can definitely tell you without a doubt in my mind that you have always been the only person I have loved and love. What happened, that wasn't love. That was a desperate call to feel wanted again. What I felt after that, when we broke up, was pure sadness and regret and maybe even depression." He looked deeply into Kurt's eyes as he spoke the next words. "And I never want to feel what it's like to be alone ever again; to be without you, ever again."

Kurt's breath was once again caught in his throat as he listened to Blaine speak. The boy was clearly nervous, his honey eyes were basically screaming it. Beyond the nerves though, he saw pure and utter love. He saw what he always saw in them, but this time it was stronger, more passionate and firm than ever.

"It killed me to be away from you, Kurt. It killed me every damn day, and it's still killing me to be this close, but yet so far from you." Blaine took a slow breath in and dropped one of kurt's hands to take the little ring box from his pocket, not letting Kurt see it yet. "I don't know what it was like for you, but I can only assume that it was the same for you from what I have heard from your father and Santana and Rachel. I also know for a fact, that I hurt you in the worst possible way. You trusted me and I threw it all away because I was being needy." He looked down at the ground for a moment before his eyes returned to Kurt's. "I want to make a promise to you; a promise of forever. I promise you that I will never make you feel like that again in such a massive degree. I promise that I will never be with anyone else. I promise to only make you feel loved and happy, and I promise to be your forever if you will be mine."

Blaine took a deep breath as he dropped to one knee and took Kurt's hand in his own. He opened the little ring box and placed it in Kurt's palm. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I promise to be your husband until the day I die if you accept this ring and marry me." He looked up at Kurt with hope shining in his eyes.

Kurt's heart was throbbing with pure love and need to have all of those things with Blaine. His eyes were glistening with tears as they flickered between gazing at Blaine and the ring. He nodded his head, a massive smile breaking out on his face. "I will." He nodded more frantically this time, a small sob of happiness escaping his throat as tears left his eyes and slid down over his cheeks.

Blaine let his own smile take over the majority of his face, his eyes lit up with pure joy as he fumbled to take the ring from the box and slide it onto Kurt's slender ring finger. He got up from the ground seconds later and was instantly pulled into a bone crushing hug that lasted a mere thirty seconds before his lips found Kurt's.

"I love you so much." Kurt gasped out with relief just before their lips moved together in the most familiar of ways for what most definitely would not be the last time.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and if you did, make sure to favorite, share, and review. I may write a sequel to this if it is requested enough.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tumblr: .com**


End file.
